


thunder | sehun

by motelneptune



Category: EXO (Band), Momoland (Band)
Genre: F/M, I wrote the first two chapters in 2017 so spare my quick editing, i want greaser!EXO pls I beg-, idk there’s really no tw except small agegap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motelneptune/pseuds/motelneptune
Summary: in which a teen piques his curiosity by saving his life, and things quickly turn south.※ set in 1965.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. walk, don’t run ᝰ

**June 9, 1965.**   
**Wednesday.**

**[V]**

It was another summer day. Like all other summers, it was scorching, lousy & much the lackluster for me. As usual, I tagged along wherever my best friend Nancy decided to go since I never really was good with people by myself.

Me & Nancy were at her’s today, in the bubblegum-pink bedroom as she carried the conversation. It wasn’t really one between friends; she was going on & on about her date yesterday night while I listened trying to hide my disinterest.

“...Can you believe it? He kissed me, Violet!” She beamed, holding a pillow in her arms tightly.

“Nancy, don’t get _too_ happy.” I said, “He’s probably messing around with you.”

“No way. Why would he do that? You’re just jealous.” She smiled before digging her face into the pillow.

While she was busy rambling about her date, I was flipping through magazines laying down on her bed. _Jealous, me? And over a boy?!_ I scoffed to myself, _what a joke._

It took her a few minutes to realize I was ignoring her, & tried to regain my attention. “You know, I think it’s weird that you never wear makeup. Don’t you want to impress anyone these days?”

My eyes looked up to hers as I furrowed my brows. “Um,” I sat up, lifting a brow. “Like who?” My mind immediately knew what she would say, something relating to boys obviously, & that thought earned a eye-roll from me.

“For a handsome boy, duh!” She grinned widely, “Let me do your makeup!” Without waiting for my answer, she got up to tie her dark hair into a pointy tail. Walking over to the pink desk with scattered makeup all over, she patted it’s surface eagerly.

I stood still for a moment in silence. Once I gave in, I closed the magazine shut & got up from the bed with a sigh. “Fine...” I stopped, “And _not_ for any boy.”

Noticing my indifferent expression, Nancy apologized about what she said & instructed me to sit on the chair. “We’re going to add makeup first, then do your hair.”

I stared at my two braids through the mirror, unsure of where she was going. I refuted to the latter, turning my face to her’s. “I got used to seeing you in bizarre styles, haven’t you been used to seeing me in mine?”

“Yes but—”

“Then I only want makeup.” I crossed my arms, not taking any ands, ifs, or buts.

“Hear me out Violet.” Nancy cried, taking a look at me from the mirror in front of us, “Since your hair is short, all I want to do is a flip. Just a bob, flipped inside out.” She leaned against the side of the chair I sat on, grinning at me. “Just like that darling Samantha on Bewitched. You’ll look prettier anyways since you’ve got a fringe.”

I was quiet, still thinking about it.

“It’s a good hairstyle, matches your small face.” Nancy finally added.

𖠳

It took about an hour for Nancy to complete what she called “the Violet” look — makeup & hair included.

“Do you like it?” She asked me while looking at the mirror.

I took notice of the small details & effort she put; black winged mascara, bright lips, a hint of coral blush on my cheeks, & eye shadow that was a sheer pale blue. Not to forget, fake eyelashes. And the hairstyle she said did fit well on me, I almost didn’t feel like myself in a good way.

“Totally.” I finally replied, surprised the girl in the mirror was really _me_.

“You really remind me of Colleen Corby, you know that?” Nancy stared at my face, as if she was pondering. 

“You don’t need to flatter me!” I felt a deep blush creep into my cheeks this time, beginning to thank her.

“Oh, I’m so glad you like it!” Nancy beamed with her signature wide smile, “Let’s go pick out a dress for you now.” My eyes followed her as she turned on the radio amongst all the makeup scattered, adjusting the volume.

We walked over to the closet as song from The Supremes played over the radio. She opened the closet excitedly, & I was met with all the garments neatly in order of colors — darkest to lightest, left to right.

“You need to wear something light-toned.” Nancy said over them music as she moved over to the right side. I stood back, tapping my feet to the beat of the music.

After what felt like forever, she picked out a high-waisted dress & held it against my body. And with that she nodded in approval. “Put it on!” She proudly shouted. I took it in my hands trying to suppress my laughter at Nancy’s enthusiasm.

𖠳

I spent the rest of the day with Nancy; dancing, singing, talking, & keeping her refrigerator clean from sweets & ice cream. At some point she spun me around like a child & I broke out in laughter while we danced to the music being played from the small radio.

As the day was ending, I decided it was time to leave although I didn’t want to.

“You’re leaving?” Her voice turned disdained, “But it’s still early!”

I looked at the clock that read 5:46 pm.

“I have chores to do.” I said sadly, dreading my teenage duties. “I also have to stop by the store for my mom. I hate doing it but I have to...”

“At least ask her if you can sleepover on Friday. Please!” Nancy begged.

“I will, I will!” I smiled as she got up & guided me downstairs to the door. We both gave each other goodbye hugs, & she soon closed the wooden door with wide puppy eyes.

I hurriedly made my way from her place to the corner store, hoping to make the errand my mom forced me to run was quick & virtually painless to my pride. But not to my surprise, I was greeted by the cashier. He happened to be a longtime family friend & was always particularly overly-kind to me, but I knew something was strange about him.

“Good afternoon Violet!”

I nodded embarrassingly, suddenly feeling very conscious about everything on me. I could feel his eyes on me as I plastered a smile on my face.

“My son Charlie has been wanting to see you.” He politely mentioned.

Then I remembered, since vacation began Charlie has been working two towns away. I hadn’t seen him at all this summer. He didn’t say for what he was working for or what kind of job, but frankly I didn’t care enough to ask. “I want to see him too.” I lied, “Tell him when he has free time to visit.”

“Of course!”

My smile diminished as I walked into the last aisle to get what I was supposed to. I took a carton & walked to the store counter, slightly nervous.

“....My mom made me get eggs.” I said awkwardly.

“Making a cake or something?” He asked.

I smiled sheepishly, “My mom is the cook, I don’t really know.”

“You look very pretty, by the way.”

I let out a small laugh at his words after I paid. “Thank you.” 

I waved goodbye at him, cringing at that awkward & uncomfortable atmosphere once I left. I breathed out as I walked home, thinking it would've been different if he wasn’t so weird to be around. I tried not to think what about his off-putting nature but I just couldn’t put my finger on what was so weird about him.

As I walked down the streets, they blared the summer music I usually played at home by myself daydreaming, letting my imagination run wild in my mind.

I could hear laughter & all sorts of sounds eventually drowned out by the music as I passed by, walking slowly in my thin heels with the grocery bag hanging on my wrist. Once I was at the crosswalk, I stopped to make sure the street was clear. Since it’s summer, there was really no one on the road, everyone’s at their house or a friend’s, having parties until dusk hits.

Wish I could relate but with strict parents it couldn’t even be a thought. The only place I could go was Nancy’s or run my mom’s errands. If only my parents were more understanding of me as I tried to find my place in this world, I might have a social life outside Nancy. _I have great grades, never fall short of them. I do what I'm told, I've never understood why I'm not treated with some understanding..._

Hearing a loud bang that snapped me out of my thoughts, my eyes landed on a strange figure not too far away from me. I blinked once, twice, three times because I wasn’t sure what I was seeing was real.

He seemed to stop right in the middle of the sidewalk. _Was he hurt?_

I saw a hand enclosed with a sharp blade raised behind him, the one with the black jacket, as he shifted forward. It all happened fast, I stood there unsure of what to do. I’ve never been put in a situation as this. I froze in place until my jaw went agape.

 _“Behind you!”_ I yelled at the top of my lungs over the blaring music as I ran towards the stranger.

In an instant, he swiftly turned around without any exertion to take away the sharp object from the other’s hand & dropping it to the ground.

It was an abnormal wave of panic & uncertainty that crashed against me, taking over my skin in goosebumps.

The stranger brought the weaponless guy’s face to his knee with force & kicked him with his foot once he fell. It was almost slow-motioned the way he landed on the hot pavement, like a shot-down angel no one had intentions of saving.

My eyes dilated in shock, wondering if I was dreaming. _What the...I just...just...saw...?!_

Instead of leaving the — what I’d like to think — fool on the ground, the stranger spat on him once more before fixing his leather black jacket. He then turned back to me.

I felt my heart stop, unknowing of what to do next. I took a deep breath before turning myself around. I began to walk ahead, taking slow-paced steps in hopes he wouldn’t get near me. _God, I didn’t mean to get involved but I was in a position forced to..._

I headed back from where I came unsure of where I was headed; I didn’t care right now. I needed to forget what I saw.

“Hey,” I heard a silvery voice from behind, “Thanks for saving me back there.”

My shoulder slightly jerked, but I continued walking to prove I wasn’t going to stop. With all the courage I had build up inside of me within these minutes, I replied. “....You...you don’t have to thank me.”

“And where are you going?” I could hear a hint of curiosity in his voice. And somehow I knew I wasn’t going to shake him off as easily as I initially thought.

“Home,” I tried not to stutter but failed. “S—so,...please...stay away.”

“I'm afraid I can’t.” I nearly jumped out of skin feeling a hand on my right shoulder.

I turned around to confront him, but was met with half of his face drenched in blood; the sides of his forehead & cheeks glistened in it against the setting sun. I stared in disbelief, noticing his white shirt was spotted with blood.

I let out a nervous laugh, “I—is that guy dead?” I pointed ahead of us, where the body of the defeated on the concrete was.

“Him? Dunno, but I fucking hope so.” His tone of voice was proud & one that irked me deeply, unconsciously gripping onto the bag that I now held in my hand.

_Does he really find fun in those kinds of things?_

“Whatever,” I turned back, “...I’m leaving.”

He managed to get me by my arm, “You can’t.”

“Huh?” I looked back at him in irritation, but my eyes moved behind him as something bigger caught my attention.

My lips fell agape as I stared at the horde of men running towards us in the distance. I didn’t need science to know they had an unruly intention.

“Shit...” He muttered under his breath, letting go of my arm & grabbed my hand.

My head went back as he began to run, pulling me along. “Hey!” My voice became loud, “What are you doing?!”

“If I leave you here, they _will_ kill you.” His voice turned grave, somehow still leveled as before.

“Why me? I didn’t do anything!” I shrieked.

“Because they saw you with me.” 

I had so many questions to ask, but right now wasn’t the time for it. Instead I kept them to myself, trying to process what was happening at this very moment.

We continued to run, the wind in my face messing up my neatly done hair; we went left, making our way to a street I didn’t recognize.

We both stopped, & I caught my breath as I pulled my hand away from his. I deeply breathed, pulling my loose hair in back of my ear. _What am I going to do, I thought relentlessly, What am I goi—_

“Get in.” I heard him break my tormented mantra sternly.

I widened my eyes as I saw him in a rusted dark car. I glanced at it, from right to left. I then bent down, near the window. “You’re _crazy_ if you think I’m getting in. I don't even know your name!” I growled crossing my arms.

He sighed, “Sehun. My name is Sehun. _Now_ get in.”

“Why should I, huh?!”

“Those guys we ran from, they don’t like me for a reason I can’t _fucking_ explain now. They’ll beat you into a pulp & it doesn’t look like you can take even one hit.” He explained with a temper.

I tapped my thin heel onto the ground upon hearing his words. It turned defensive, purposefully thinking about it quietly. _Let’s say if I didn’t go, I’d probably be stuck on a street unfamiliar to me._

“I went to go buy eggs.” I sighed, finally opening the shoddy car door. “That’s all.” As I sat down brining the bag I still held near my chest, Sehun was too busy looking at himself in the mirror. He was wiping off the blood on his face quickly before turning on the engine. “I don’t know how I even got into this mess...eggs....”

He then looked at me, catching onto what I said. “...What?” A smiled of amusement formed on his lips.

I ignored what him, fixing my dress to pull the hem down as far as it went. “Why’d you have blood on your face?” I asked him, facing the rolled-down window to let the air hit me.

“Come on.” He scoffed, “You’re in the car already, it’s no use asking me that.”

“Well if you _are_ a serial killer, I have eggs.” I held the bag up, “I could easily take you down with these...I think.”

He looked over at me, & in the corner of my eye I could see he smiled again. “I think it’s best if you didn’t find out. Wouldn’t want you throwing yourself out of this car now would I, cherry pie?”

I pushed his words in the corner of my mind, ignoring them as I continued to let the summer air hit my reddened face from that run. 

“I know I didn’t get the chance to ask you, but what’s your name?” He asked, eyes focused on the road. 

“It’s Violet.” I mumbled. I pressed my cheek on my palm to enjoy the view of passing trees & cozy-looking homes, almost wishing I was in mine. 

“Gotta nice ring to it.” He replied, tasting my name in his mouth carefully, “Vi-o-let.”

𖠳

He was a little peculiar to say the least. The way Sehun insisted we visit a diner a few miles away made me question why he was so hung up on it. I ultimately sighed, giving in to his request. It was a very tranquil place, although cramped & tiny; few elders sat down on the front red counters, enjoying their iced sweets with pep talk. Adjacent from this colorful store was a small pet cemetery, decorated in tiny grey headstones I could see from the diner’s glass window. As we waited for my Hawaiian sherbet & Sehun’s devil shake, I continued idly thinking about the cemetery. Something about it oddly fascinated me.

“What are you looking at?” Sehun bursted my bubble. My attention turned away from the window to his dark eyes, realizing I was daydreaming a little too much.

“That,” I stated, pointing at it. “When we passed by it I saw it’s a pet cemetery. Never heard of one before.” I timidly continued, “Isn’t that lovely?”

“ _Lovely?_ A cemetery?” He reluctantly let out a laugh, “I don’t think _lovely_ is the right word...”

“I think it is. You get to put your pet to sleep forever...I know when my cat dies I would like to honor her like that.” I continued, “For all the happiness she gave me, I think it’s fair.”

“Jesus Christ...don’t know if I’ve met someone interested in death before.” He said, playing with the receipt in one hand. After a small pause, Sehun asked me if I thought about death.

“Yeah, I guess.” I calmly answered as I didn’t falter from his eye’s reflection. “I wonder when I’m gonna go & how. I don’t wanna die in, like, a horrible place you know?...I hope I don’t die soon too, because then it’d be a shame for my tabby, & my parents.” I leaned forward with my pale palms flat against the table, asking Sehun the same question he asked me.

“No way man. When you’ve got too much shit to deal with, you never get the time to think.” He grinned, “And if I lose my life that sucks for me, but doesn’t mean shit in the grand scheme of things.”

Unsmiling, I continued to stare at him. “Do you think you would have died back there if I didn’t help you?”

“Probably.”

𖠳

After catching the yellow house decorated in rose buds by the porch, I sighed loudly amidst the nail-biting silence. “It’s that one.” I said out loud as Sehun pulled up beside the street.

“Thanks.” I grabbed the white plastic bag beside my legs ready to open the door, until I was stopped by Sehun’s hand on my arm.

“I should be thanking _you_ , not the other way around.” His silvery voice halted before breathing out a thank you.

“You don't have to thank me, I only did the right thing.”

“Then I’ll see you around.” Letting go of my arm, Sehun continued. “Whenever I feel like talking about death, I’ll come to you.”

Upon hearing his words, my lips unconsciously turned into a smile as I shrugged. “That better be a promise.” I waited for his response, but instead he blankly stared at me. “Something wrong?”

“....Nothing.” In a weird act of fluster, Sehun adverted his eyes away from mine.

I lifted a brow, unsure of what he was thinking in the moment. _How strange._

“Uh, I’d see you to the door but your folks wouldn’t approve.” He returned to his collective self, taking me back to reality.

“You’re right.” I agreed, & waved at him before exchanging goodbyes.

Turning with the small ease I had left from today, I walked up to the porch looking down at the brown welcome mat. I stood there for a moment, then slowly turned back.

Despite the distance, I saw managed to see Sehun take something out from his pocket to sit it in-between his lips. I realized it was a Parliament as he lit the end with an impassive look on his face.

I managed to snap out of it before he caught me staring, & I turned back around opening the house door.

“Violet, where were you?!” The first thing I heard & saw was my mom. She towards me with a scornful look on her face. “Darling I was so worried!”

“I spent the day with Nancy.” I said as I pointed to my face, “I was her personal Barbie.”

“I know you look gorgeous but that’s not the point," Putting her hands on her hips, she made a disapproving face, "I called Nancy about two hours ago. She said you were coming home after going to the store. Now where were you those two hours...?"

“Mom,” I said quietly interrupting her, “I went to eat some food by myself after. I'm sorry, I won't do that again.” I apologized, handing her the plastic bag which had the eggs.

I headed upstairs, “I’m really tired.” Once I reached my room, I threw myself onto the bed & closed my eyes, taking in the sweet smell of my own room. Would it be too much to say I was relived today was over — for the most part?

But little did I know my mom would call me downstairs soon after, for more than half of the eggs in the carton were cracked within.  
  


[***](https://youtu.be/dzL3jvnmqPM)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 170119 Sehun. That’s it, that’s the author note.


	2. snake ഒ

**[V]**

These past weeks had flown by in the blink of an eye. It took me a while to realize, as I spent most of my time with Nancy or doing chores around the house listening to the radio. In between those, I’d be helping the new neighbors move in — courtesy of my mother.

A few days ago Nancy had confessed she’d like to try out for cheer this year over the phone, in hopes it would be a turning point for her stagnant high school life. She gave me a waning speech before asking me to tryout with her. I immediately shut her down, feeling unsure of trying something unknown to me. But to cut things short, I gave in & agreed to her persuasion.

And it got me thinking...

It feels like everything we’ve been taught & everything we do is just at the service of our future selves. Kinda like it’s all preparation, but what are we preparing ourselves for? _Death?_ That’s valid — if we’re all going to die anyway, shouldn’t we enjoy ourselves now? 

I’d like to quit treating the present like some minor, insignificant preamble to something else.

𖠳

Today’s weather was perfect. It was Saturday & the sun shone through my curtains brighter than ever. After brushing my teeth, I made my bed in a hurry. But it took me a while to chose what to wear, finally deciding on a yellow pinafore dress paired with mary janes. Approving my look in the mirror, I began to brush my hair with a hum.

I slipped some dollars & loose change in my dress pocket, ready to eat breakfast & head over to Nancy’s place. We both decided we’ll hang out at The Superfly, a record store we frequent on the weekends together. I was planning on buying a few vinyls I had my eyes on from The Beatles & The Shangri-Las.

Once I filled Salem’s bowl of cat food & water, I gave her a pat on the head. I headed downstairs adjusting my hair & the neckline of my dress, only to be greeted by my father who gave me a toothy smile after looking up from the newspaper. Something about my father made the ambience wherever he went clear, making me feel just a bit happier.

“Good morning.” I couldn’t help but laugh at his presence.

“Nice day, isn’t it dear?” He responded as his eyes went back to the newspaper column, waiting for breakfast to be ready.

“Violet darling,” my mom said as she focused flipping the pancakes, “Could you pass the plates?” Getting the porcelain plates from the cabinet, I hurried to her side. “I heard from Nancy you’re both going to the record store.” Her voice was tranquil as ever as she took a plate one by one, “Is that true?”

“...Yes.” I was distracted, staring at how my mother effortlessly stacked the pancakes on the plates as if it was nothing.

“Do make sure if you see an Aretha Franklin record you buy it for your mother.” She glanced at me with a smile.

I agreed, setting down the plates stacked with pancakes for us on the table. “Isn’t she releasing an LP soon? Or did—”

Just as I was about to further our conversation, the doorbell rang. We all stopped, wondering who would be visiting so early.

“Perhaps it’s the new neighbors.” My mom said, “They did say they’d like to have breakfast with us sometime.”

 _That can’t be it_ , I thought as I stared at the door blankly. “I’ll get it.” My best guess was it might be Nancy, the reason being she liked my mother’s cooking. To the point where she’d stay in hopes of getting served dinner at my house. _It’s like she can smell the food from miles away_ , I shook my head as I walked towards the door. My hand landed on the cold knob, gently twisting it. Swiftly opening the door, a smile forming on my lips, “Nanc—”

My smile dusted into sheer nervousness, meeting dark eyes I haven’t seen in weeks. It was almost like looking into a magic 8-ball, unable to see my own reflection this time around. I felt the blood drain to my feet, leaving me pale-faced & frozen.

In return Sehun grinned back, unaware his presence was that of a snake, shameless & unforgiving. He played with the toothpick in between his lips, watching my voice stumble & grow smaller as I tried to form a sentence. He seemed to find amusement in my uneasy composure; my cheeks became redder than cherry pie, observing his messy appearance. Sehun wore almost the exact same thing as he did the first time we met: run-down leather jacket over a dirty white shirt, blue jeans & black chucks.

“Violet,” My mother voiced, “Who is it, darling?”

I shifted in my mary janes, slightly closing the door so they couldn’t see who it was. I didn't need to know if my parents caught a glimpse of Sehun, I’d be six feet under. As normal as I tried to look, I craned my neck to my parents’ direction in the kitchen. “It’s just Nancy!”

“Oh!” My mother replied cheerfully as she got up from her seat to get another plate, “Well invite her in! Tell Nancy we’re just about to eat breakfast!”

“No, no!” I tried to come up with another lie, “S—she’s, uh, just...here to...invite me to her house for breakfast. Yup, that’s it.” I laughed nervously, & turned back to Sehun’s direction with narrowed eyes.

“...I—I’ll meet you outside. Go, go...” I whispered, gesturing with my left hand for him to wait for me. I did not wait for his response, shutting the door quietly.

Wishing to lean against the door & pray for forgiveness with a rosary in hand, I mustered enough courage to step back into my reality. I sighed deeply, heading over to the kitchen. Planting a chaste kiss on my mother’s & father’s cheek, I explained there was a sudden change of plans. Thankfully they didn’t think much of it, & told me to be safe.

“...Goodbye.” I forced a smile one last time before turning around on my thin heels, trying to ignore the sweet scent of tantalizing Pancakes. As I walked across the living room to leave, I stopped for a moment to take a look at myself in the small mirror hanging near the stairs. _Presentable enough_ , I mentally noted.

I opened the door painfully slowly to see Sehun leaning against his shabby car. I quietly trudged over to him, hearing the sound of my heart drum against my chest as he threw the toothpick onto the ground. It became more prominent as I neared him.

“I’m surprised your folks didn’t see through you when I did.” Sehun shifted to me, “You need to become a better liar.”

“Right.” I replied, “And you have some guts doing what you just did.” In reality I felt a little guilty about lying to my parents, but that wasn’t the main focus right now. “Totally _don’t_ want to drown my clothes in holy water...What did I do this time graced in your presence?"

“You’re spending the day with me.” Sehun sauntered close to me, “What are you gonna do? Say no?”

“...Well...Actually I can’t today.” As much as it hurt me to say it to the literal embodiment of temptation, I already had plans with someone else. “I’m supposed to hang out with a friend today.”

“Alright,” Sehun crossed his arms, “What will it take for you to break it off?”

“Hmm, let me see.” I tapped my shoes on the pavement, “...About 200 dollars. Cash only.”

“Ah, shit I only got 50 on me.”

I watched a smile form on his lips, & once again wondered what he was thinking. I explained I was only joking, going back & forth in conversation. I mentioned how I was going to The Superfly, & Sehun still tried to convince me to break it off with Nancy. I shook my head, biting my lower lip. “I...I can’t do that.”

“I see you’re very loyal to your commitments.” His calm voice echoed in my ears, “...How about I take you. We’ll go wherever you want.”

Somehow his sweet-talk was getting to me, & I found my true-blue heart wavering under his radar. It was difficult to even stand in a composed manner in from of Sehun, let alone reject him. We stood in silence for a few moments, as I debated myself in my head.

“Here’s what's gonna happen.” Sehun continued, “You will go back & phone this friend. You say something came up. They’ll say it’s fine & you will be free.”

“Why do you think it’ll go that way?” I lifted a brow, curious as to how he came up with such assumption.

“Just my guess.” Sehun extended his arm, wrapping it around my shoulder. He guided me to my home slowly, his voice becoming silvery & low, “Go on.”

The thought of having to chose a boy over Nancy killed me, but I remembered the times she’d cancel our plans over boys — for ones that she wouldn't even remember their names in a week. And I've never done such a thing in our years of being best friends. I groaned, giving in to Sehun’s promising words. “Fine, you win.”

He stopped in his tracks, along with me. Looking down at me ever so relaxed, he gave one of those stomach-turning grins. “I was getting worried you were all show but no go, little Violet.”

“Forgot something!” I yelled to my parents as I dashed up the wooden stairs & rushed into my room. Standing beside my nightstand near the bed, I picked up the phone my parents bought me last Christmas. Feeling slightly anxious, I dialed Nancy’s number as I played with the blue cord in my fingers.

As Sehun predicted, Nancy didn’t have a problem with me cancelling on her. “It’s okay. But what’s the occasion?”

“I’ll explain later, I promise Nance.” Catching my breath, I tried to regain some sense of tranquility. My eyes moved to Salem — who stared at me with her big eyes from the carpet before licking her tabby fur. “And you’re gonna _need_ to sit down for this one...” But the guilt washed over me, even as I got into the car. _It’s not like I was lying to Nancy & made up some story. I was honest & straightforward, that’s what counts...right?_

“I kind of feel bad.” I admitted, fumbling with my hands. “I think even my cat looked at me weird.”

“Bad is good.” Sehun replied before turning on the engine, giving no signs of remorse. “Look what it made you do.” My eyes trailed over his side, unable to think of what to say. But he went on, mumbling as he searched for a Parliament in his jacket. Until he found one, he dragged it near his lips before offering it to me.

I shook my head, “No thanks...”

“Be a lot cooler if you did.” Sehun shrugged, lighting the tip of it for himself. I couldn’t put my finger on it but something about him fogged my mind, like the hazy grey smoke he breathed out from his mouth.

Studying his every move, it was as if I was catching him on homemade film; eyes capturing the way he slouched as he dropped an arm out the window & cocked back his head, wondering if he always did those little things. I let my pounding heart ring against my ears when he turned to glance at me, forgetting what he’d do to me if I let him.

“What?” Sehun asked, turning his face back onto the road.

“...Only thinking,” I answered silently as I felt the wind hit me face. “Why do you keep one hand on the wheel. Are you trying to kill us?”

The Parliament in between his lips moved as he spoke inquisitively, “I can make a hearse out of this Cadillac, if that’s what you want.”He gave me another strange look, a jaded one that made my stomach turn inside. And I could almost see blood run like the tears of a saint with a face like his. Hesitating to speak, I had a feeling Sehun could get away with anything, & he knew that.

“...And leave two young corpses to bury? How _tragically_ romantic.” I sheepishly smiled, hearing his laugh make my cheeks flush.

𖠳

Me & Sehun stood outside The Superfly as we stretched from the drive. The sun had now beat down on us harsher than ever & the cool wind had turned scorching. As much as I wanted to admire the view of the big record store sign encouraging newcomers to flip through their vinyls, I didn’t want to melt like ice cream.

I watched Sehun drop his Parliament onto the pavement & put it out with his foot before I followed beside him, walking towards the record store. I could hear the interest in his voice when asking me what type of music I listen to. I smiled, _isn’t it obvious enough?_

We both gazed around the store, relieved how the air conditioner touched our skin. The soft lights reflected down on us but we didn’t mind. I stopped in my tracks once my eyes caught sight of just what I was looking for. I went over to the the pop section & picked up what I thought made me who I was.

“The Beatles?” I heard Sehun scoff behind me, “Come on, Violet. Get real.”

 _“Excuse me?”_ I raised a brow, unable to fathom what dense taste in music he must’ve had. I was beginning to spiral inside my mind, questioning if he was worth being around at all.

I turned around immediately, ready to give him a feel of what it was like for me. My voice began low, “When I first discovered The Fab Four it was like, like I had found God. A _complete_ religious experience. And you want to know what God spoke to me?” I asked intensely, lifting A Hard Days Night in one hand, “He said, ‘Keep on listening to these divine angels who’ve landed on earth masked as regular beings to _grace_ you with their tunes, for they are the music prophets.’ Music prophets Sehun!!” I exclaimed before flipping the LP to gaze at the gorgeous back cover. “I’m only a _mere_ girl, how would I resist?”

No word came out of Sehun, & I looked up at him to find the most reaction I’ve gotten out of him. “...Thanks for the moving speech but don’t move around the bend. Because _all_ your angels care about is consumerism.”

I sighed ignoring his last remark, _Such a lost cause. “_ What do you like then?” 

“I’ll show you.” His face shifted from mine onto the other aisles of vinyl. Slowly, Sehun went away from the pop section & onto the garage rock section. I stood in place, analyzing his every move. From where I was standing I couldn't exactly see his choices but was already doubting him. He moved from all the sections in the store except the pop section — where _I_ stood.

I thought I’d do the same as him, & I mainly spent my time on the pop aisle. I personally think there isn’t anything intolerable about pop. _Leslie Gore, The Supremes, The Shirelles, Ronettes, Beach Boys, what's not to love?!_ As the pink tips of my fingers flipped through each vinyl from the pop row, I managed to pick out a few that I liked; from ones that I held so dearly in my heart to others I listened on peculiar moods.

I was browsing through some stack of albums that had no genre linked to them until I heard footsteps near me. I smiled when I saw it Sehun, dying to know what albums he thought were masterpieces. Although I had formed an idea in my head, I promised I wouldn’t jump to any assumptions. I set the albums I had chosen down, ready to go into this with a clear mind as he handed them to me.

But by just seeing the first album cover, I already was disinterested. Completely fizzed out. “The Rolling Stones, really?” I sighed lightly, “So you’re _that_ type of person...”

“You don’t like them?”

“...Next one.” I bit down my bottom lip, trying to keep myself from verbally ridiculing this mediocre group The Rolling Stones. _The Beatles is where it’s at, everybody’s supposed to know that. They are ten times better than Rolling Stones_ , I mentally told myself.

I moved onto another album, this time The Times They Are A-Changin’. “Bob Dylan, not so gross.” I said in approval. I flipped towards the next album by Johnny Cash. “I Walk the Line...interesting choice.”

“You listen to him?” Sehun’s voice was shocked to hear my acceptance.

“Kind of,” I turned the album to see the number of tracks it had, “I listen to him when he’s on the radio.” I flipped over to the next album. Once I saw the group’s name, I couldn’t help but roll my eyes. It was an instinct.

“What?” I could feel Sehun’s perfervid stare, observing my now annoyed facial expression.

“The Who? They’re just as _trash_ as The Rolling Stones!” I blurted out, shaking my head. It was immediate of me to apologize even though I wasn’t really, but receiving a gasp by Sehun made me feel horrible. “Sorry.” I half-smiled as I lifted my eyes to meet his. “It’s just...I thought you were better than this.”

“ _Better?_ I didn’t know you were like this Violet.” He leaned against the table with crossed arms. “And stop hating on The Stones.”

I set his albums down on the table, “I couldn’t even if I tried...” I patted his shoulder as I came to an obvious confession. “I guess we’re just not musically compatible.”

“You know what they say,” Sehun mumbled, “Opposites attract.” He peeked over my shoulder, catching my record stack I had arranged while he was picking out his. “..Hey, you like The Sonics too?”

I nodded, handing Sehun the single. “Not usually what I listen to but they’re good.”

“Man that’s bitchin’.” He smiled, “Why didn’t you tell me before?”

I returned the smile, with a short laugh. “I don’t know, but maybe we’re musically compatible after all. Even if it’s just a _little_.” I watched him lean closely beside me, feeling the butterflies awaken inside my stomach.

I listened to his silvery voice as I now leaned along with him, suggesting should we do after this. I didn’t have much ideas as I continued watching the way his dark eyes moved when looking at me.

[***](https://youtu.be/fjF7uvy5pZU)


End file.
